


Heavy With Mood

by likeasugarcube



Series: Slow Like Honey [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry if I'm out of it, guys,” he says, grinning. “I partied too hard last night, still feeling it." </p><p>The crowd screams. Under the blinding light Pete can just make out Patrick blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy With Mood

The next night when they're on stage, Pete shoots a glance at Patrick before he steps up to the microphone between songs. 

"Sorry if I'm out of it, guys,” he says, grinning. “I partied too hard last night, still feeling it." 

The crowd screams. Under the blinding light Pete can just make out Patrick blushing.

It's a bus night and Pete's actually too sore to have a repeat performance of the night before -- he says he's not but Patrick says he knows better. He still follows Patrick onto his bus when they leave the venue. Pete puts the skirt on and Patrick pushes him up against the wall and jerks him off, his mouth hot against Pete's throat. Pete bites down on his fist to keep quiet. Patrick might have the back bedroom all to himself, but Andy and the techs are still on the other side of the door.

"Can't wait until we have a day off and we can do this right," Patrick says, sucking a hickey into the hollow of Pete's throat.  
Pete groans, bucks up into Patrick's hand.

"You gonna to treat me like a lady, Rick?" Pete pants out. "Gonna take me out to dinner first and tell me how pretty I am?"

"Course I will," Patrick says. 

He twists his wrist and bites at Pete's collarbone. Pete squeezes his eyes shut as he comes, totally ruining the skirt. 

When Pete's head stops being so fuzzy, he slides down to his knees and tugs Patrick's jeans open. He yanks them down, along with Patrick's boxers and licks his palm before he wraps it around Patrick's dick.

"Thought maybe you just take me straight to your hotel room and fuck me like a slut."

"Fuck," Patrick breathes, his eyes glazed over.

He tangles a hand in Pete's hair and pulls him in until Pete's mouth is on his dick. Pete lets him fuck his mouth and when he tugs on Patrick's balls, Patrick comes down his throat. Pete chokes, still hasn't mastered the art of swallowing the way Patrick has. He pulls off coughing and slumps back against the wall when he can breathe again.

Patrick pulls his boxers back on and steps out of his jeans. He reaches for Pete, helps him up off the floor. He slides his thumb over Pete's mouth, wipes away the spit and come and leans in to kiss him before pulling him towards the bed.

-

A few days later, Pete finds a box on his bed when he goes back to the bus for the night. Inside he finds three pair of lacey panties, an equally lacey skirt, a pair of black flats, and sheer black stockings. He makes sure his door is locked first, kicks off his jeans and steps into the skirt. He definitely understands why Patrick bought him the panties. He can see his boxer briefs peaking out from underneath.  
   
He stares at himself in the mirror, moves his hips and watches the skirt swish back and forth. He shucks off his boxers a minute later. He pulls a pair of red panties out of the box and slips them on under the skirt. He smooths his hands over the front of the skirt, imagines Patrick's hands sneaking underneath it and fuck. He's already getting hard. It's possible that's the entire point.  
   
Pete startles when his phone buzzes a minute later. It's Patrick. Of course it's Patrick.  
   
 _Does everything fit?_

He hasn't tried everything on yet, but he texts back _yes_ anyway. He desperately wants to send Patrick a picture. He shouldn't have to be the only one getting off on this with only his hand for company. But he's already learned that lesson the hard way once. He doesn't have any desire to repeat it.  
   
He takes off the skirt, tucks it back into the box, and shoves it underneath his bed. He walks over to the mirror again and stares. He runs his fingers over the lacy edges.  
   
"Fuck it," he mumbles to himself.  
   
He climbs into his bed and reaches for his lube. He shoves a hand inside his panties and jerks off, tight and slick and hot. He doesn't last long. After he's caught his breath, he checks his phone to see when their next day off is. The answer is too long.


End file.
